Digestive Acid
.]] '''Digestive Acid' , also known as Gastric Juice, Bile, Digest, Digestive, Digestive Fluid, Ingestive Juice, or Dissolving Acid, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It usually deals non-elemental damage to one party member, though sometimes it may inflict a status effect such as Poison or Sap. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Digestive Acid (Digest on the SNES and Digestive Fluid on the PlayStation) is used by the Malboro enemies. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage, as well as Sap to one party member. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Digestive Acid is used by several enemies, such as Mandrake, and inflicts non-elemental damage as well as Sap to one party member. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mandrake, Slug, or the worm Unknown. Final Fantasy VI Digestive Fluid (originally called Digestive) is used by Urok and Bonnacon. It only inflicts Sap on one party member. There is also a dummied out enemy spell called Digestive Fluid that deals non-elemental damage to one or multiple targets. It has a Spell Power of 30 with a Hit Rate of 120, it cost 20 MP to cast. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gastric Juice is an ability used by Gaea Malboro, Great Malboro, Land Malboro, and Malboro, which inflicts major non-elemental damage and can hit multiple times. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Digestive Fluid enemy ability is a hard-hitting, non-elemental attack used by Bizarre Bugs. Final Fantasy VIII Dissolving Acid is an enemy ability used by the Malboro. It reduces HP by 37.5% and inflicts Vit 0. Gastric Juice is an ability used by Gayla and Grat. When used by Grat, it reduces the target's HP by 50%, and when used by Gayla, it inflicts non-elemental damage and Poison to one target. Final Fantasy X Gastric Juice is an ability used by Great Malboro and Malboro. When used by Malboro, it inflicts roughly 988-1,115 damage, and when used by Great Malboro, it inflicts roughly 1,395-1,575 damage. Gastric Juice has a power of 16, accuracy of 130, and inflicts non-elemental physical damage to one target. Final Fantasy X-2 Gastric Juice is an ability used by Malboro and Great Malboro, which inflicts moderate non-elemental damage to one target, as well as reducing Strength/Magic by 1 level and Defense/Magic Defense by 2 levels. Final Fantasy XI Digest is a Blue Mage skill that is learned from Slimes. It Drains an enemy's HP for 20 MP. It is ineffective against the undead. The amount of HP drained is affected by the caster's Blue Magic skill. It costs 2 Blue Magic Points to set. When set, it grants HP -5 and MP +5. It takes 4 seconds to cast and can be recast every 90 seconds. Digest is also an enemy ability used by the Slime family. Final Fantasy XII Bile is an enemy technick that deals physical damage and inflicts Sap (45%) to a single target. It is used by Twintania, Emperor Aevis, Dragon Aevis, Archaeoaevis, Tyrant, and Hydro. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Legend III Fluid is an enemy ability that can inflict Poison on all enemies. Bravely Default Gastric Juices is a Genome ability that hits all enemies with the same damage of a normal attack, but lowers their physical defense by 25% for 3 turns. It is learned from Gastric Worm. It costs 20 MP to use. Gastric Juices is also used by the Gastric Worm in battle. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Explorers World of Final Fantasy Bile is an active, water-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical water damage and Defense Down on a single target for 3 AP. It can be used by Flan and Water Golem. Gallery FFIV Digestive Acid.png|''Final Fantasy IV. Bile FFIV iOS.PNG|Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY PSP Jive Bile.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIVDS Bile.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFVI_Digestive Fluid.png|Digestive Fluid in Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Digestive Fluid Spell.png|Dummied Digestive Fluid enemy spell in Final Fantasy VI. VIICC Gastic Juice.jpg|Gastric Juice in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Dissolving Acid.png|Dissolving Acid in Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Gastric Juice.png|Gastric Juice in Final Fantasy VIII. FFXII Bile.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFTA2 Bile.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Fluid.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. PFF Digestive Fluid.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFBE Bile.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring enemy abilities